living_emerald_cityfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Stormbound Pack
The Stormbound Pack is a pack of Cliath garou, formed on January 12th 1998 on behalf of Hails the Sun. They were shortly a part of the Dragon Creek sept until they joined the Satchmo Sept in February 1998 Members * Catherine Magnolia "Beyond the Veil" de Bienville * Cristóbal "Weaving through Shadows" Ruiz * Taliya "Gazes of Netherworld" Lumbardi * Tyler "Growling Death" Simmons * Emmilie "Wildfire" Rousseau Former Members * ✝ Lincoln "Sole Survivor" de Bienville Positions Alpha As of January '98 Beyond the Veil is the alpha of the pack. Gate Opener As the only Theurge, Wildfire was assigned as Gate Opener of the pack. Totem The young garou decided in unison to take Hurricane (Twister) as their Totem. * Type: Wisdom * Totem Background Cost: 5 Traits * Description: Chaotic, Enigmatic, and Destructive, Twister is part of the Wyld's voice, a brother of Earthquake and Volcano. Within his swirling winds, the eye of the storm sets things to calm, lending a voice of wisdom and clarity. His destructive nature belies a deeper purpose: Clear away the old, so that new may be rebuilt in the place of it. * Benefits: You gain one point in the Physical Attributes Strength and Dexterity and one point in the Abilities Primal-Urge and Enigmas. * Ban: Twister asks that no child of his leave a residential area without first destroying something. As the connection between the totem and the pack members grows, they gain certain benefits: * Rudelfunk * Alle können mit dem Totem reden Quests * Check on New Orleans: '''The urah are acting strange, the leeches are causing problems, the bond with the Satchmo sept needs to be strengthened * '''Guard the Satchmo Sept: Golden Shadow asked the young garou to watch over the empty satchmo sept in twelve hour shifts of two and three. While some older garou think this is a great and honorable task for the cliath, the pack is hardly amused. * Ms Carter's Treasure: Ms Carter's Topaz amulet was stolen by bulgars. The pack believes Ms Carter can rest peacefully when the amulet is returned to her. * Camarilla VS Sabbath: A war between the leeches is approaching. The pack has to decide which faction would be the most advantageous allies or try to stay out of it. ** Gerald will provide information on the Sabbath. * Simba's Empire: Black Tooth's hunters are searching for Amanya. They need to be dealt with. * Dancing with the devil: Who is Gabriel Lorca? * A beggar can't choose: The pack has a meeting with the Bone Gnawers at the Morning Star on January 20th. * Destroy the leeches! * Who let the Wyrm in?: Several companies associated with the Wyrm are settling down in the City. ** O´Tolley´s ** Endron Oil ** King Brewery ** Magadon ** ??? * Get Backup: Help the Sons of Silence '''to get their help. * '''Enemy of the Past: Kill Esteban and maybe the Sabbath. ** Salvatore Valeco ** Huan Martinez ** Esteban ** The 3 Semedi Sisters * Unfinished Business: Kill the Prince of the Camarilla and the other dangerous Leeches. * The City of Doom: What is going to happen with the Ancient Ritual laying on New Orleans causing its destruction? * Voodoo?: Papa Midnight was acting very differently than before. Is there are hidden meaning? * Pawnshop: Should the pack do something about the Child of Lotus? * Thank you for the Music: Satchmo wants the pack to make jazz popular again. * Band camp: Who could possibly stop an awesome Werewolf band? - Noone. Form a band and get a gig. Kategorie:Pack